


The End of Summer

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Connor McDavid what is your fashion sense?, Fluff, M/M, Off-Season, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: I sawthis post and this outfitand I just had to.





	The End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post and this outfit](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1PbuvJlsGR/?hl=en) and I just had to.

Connor doesn’t send the pic to Leon, but he knows he’ll see it. He always does somehow.

And really, true to form Leon texts him a quick “Rude”. Before he can think better of it, Connor hits the button for the video call.

“You’re really unfair, you know?” Leon says, when he picks up. It must be the middle of the night in Germany, but he looks far too awake for that. He’s in bed, and Connor can just make out the outline of his collarbones and the curve of his neck where it meets his shoulders.

He has to smile. “You’re the one talking, babe.”

“I had to even the playing field, didn’t I?” Leon is smirking now, and all of a sudden Connor remembers how much he misses him. It must show on his face, because Leon gets that soft look on his face that he only reserves for Connor, and maybe his sister occasionally.

“It’s not long now,” he says gently. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I know.” Connor swallows, licks his lips. He’s nervous all of a sudden, but the words tumble out of his mouth before he can think about them too much. “We should spend next summer together.”

Leon looks surprised for a moment, but then he smiles softly. “You want to?”

“Yeah.” Connor nods, more for emphasis than because he has to. “You could show me around properly. I dunno, we could go somewhere where people don’t know who we are.”

Leon’s smile hasn’t changed and yet it’s somehow more brilliant than it was before.

“We can do that,” he says. “Let’s talk about it when we’re both home again.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

Connor smiles. It won’t be long before they come home after all.


End file.
